The present invention relates to data protection for a computer that allows access to a file system based on user authentication.
In a method of protecting data stored in a storage device of a computer, an administrator sets access rights for users who may access the data to reject access from users without access right, thus protecting the data.
Conventionally, when a user without access right (operator, etc.) needs to access data under access restriction for maintenance and other purposes, the operator is granted access on a case-by-case basis by modifying the access rights on the operator's computer side, as disclosed in, for example, JP 2003-330802 A.